world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112613 prospitsession
(25152) CC GM: You awaken in your bedrooms, but given the GOLD TREATMENT (25152) CC GM: EVERYTHING IS GOLD (25152) CC GM: YOUR CLOTHES ARE GOLD (25152) CC GM: YOUR WALLS ARE GOLD (25152) CC GM: YOUR SHITTY POSTERS ARE GOLD. (25152) CC GM: WHAT DO (25155) Ryspor : *Ryspor is frozen, staring at the golden splendor surrounding him.* (25161) Seriad: Seriad: cut to the chase and whip out the books. (25155) Ryspor : *He slowly grins, giddily.* (25161) Seriad: Take notice of all of this gold shit. (25155) Ryspor : *It is the best room he's ever been in like seriously wow* (25155) Ryspor : *Look at all this BLING* (25161) Seriad: "Oh! Wow. Um, cool I guess!" (25161) Seriad: ((IS my DREAM HAND broken as well?)) (25152) CC GM: ((NO.)) (25155) Ryspor : *Troll Mufasa gazes into the golden sunset, his golden mane whipping in the golden wind on the golden poster.* (25163) Nate: Nate questions why everything is so bright, pulling his blankets over his eyes (25155) Ryspor : *It is everything Ryspor always dreamed it would be.* (25155) Ryspor : *He goes over to look out the window.* (25161) Seriad: Okay, all of your books appear to be in order. (25161) Seriad: Scope this shit out. (25152) CC GM: NATE YOUR BLANKETS ARE BRIGHT (25161) Seriad: ((Should I roll a notice or something?)) (25152) CC GM: YES (25152) CC GM: Anyone at the window roll notice. (25163) Nate: gah, guess I'll get up then (25163) Nate: "shitty sun, so bright" Nate mumbles to himself (25161) Seriad: 4df=3 => 4df=3 (25155) Ryspor : 4df+1 => 1,1,-1,-1,1 = (1) (25161) Seriad: ((oops)) (25161) Seriad: 4df+3 => 0,-1,0,1,3 = (3) (25163) Nate: Nate walks over to the window to see what the hell is going on (25163) Nate: 4df+3 => 1,-1,0,1,3 = (4) (25152) CC GM: The three of you notice a sprie in the distance, covered in climbing vines that bloom with red flowers. (25161) Seriad: Seriad: Wonder as to how you should reach this thing. (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor looks around to see if there's any sort of means of getting down. (25155) Ryspor : He finds none. (25165) Nate (enter): 20:59 (25161) Seriad: You've come to the conclusion, that, there is no logical way to reach the spire safely. "darn" you mutter. (25152) CC GM: You also see a number of other creatures, floating around the spire. (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor peers at the creatures, trying to make out what they are. (25152) CC GM: roll investigate (25155) Ryspor : 4df+1 => 0,-1,-1,0,1 = (-1) (25165) Nate: Nate grabs his hat and his gun and looks for a way out (25161) Seriad: Seriad: Awkwadly wave at them and attemp to ask them how they are doing that. (25161) Seriad: ((rapport?)) (25158) Aura: (rolling to notice new arrivals) 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,1,2 = (1) (25152) CC GM: Aura, you can see people in some distant tower, but not in detail. (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, you don't see them. (25152) CC GM: Seriad, roll rapport (25161) Seriad: 4df+1 => -1,1,0,1,1 = (2) (25152) CC GM: Aura, you can tell one of them is trying to wave you over. (25165) Nate: ((should I roll investigate?)) (25152) CC GM: YES IF YOU WANT (25158) Aura: Aura lets the trolls (balish, meanam, null) know what she's seen: "Um.. do you guys see what I'm seeing? (cause it looks like we have company!) (25165) Nate: ((well, I am looking for an exit so)) 4df+1 => 1,0,0,0,1 = (2) (25165) Nate: ((null is a derse dreamer)) (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor attempts an experiment, balancing his trident on the window ledge and weighing it down with a couple books in a very complicated fashion. (25152) CC GM: Roll craft (25158) Aura: ((whoops, replace null with... um who else was with us last time again?)) (25155) Ryspor : 4df+1 => 0,-1,0,-1,1 = (-1) (25165) Nate: ((kikate)) (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, you put books on the end of the trident and it snaps back to smack you in the face. (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor reels back, clutching his nose and muttering things no good gentletroll should ever say. (25154) Maenam: Maenam looks a bit lost in thought as she floats nearby Balish, unaware of Aura's attempts to draw her attention (25155) Ryspor : "Fine," he mutters, wiping his nose and re-approaching the windowsill. "I'll just climb up." (25155) Ryspor : ((athletics yeah?)) (25162) Balish: Balish blinks hard for a couple second, leveling his breathing and just floating, not moving any direction. (25155) Ryspor : 4df+2 => -1,0,1,1,2 = (3) (25161) Seriad: ((Should I try and wave over Aura again?)) (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, you climb just fine (25157) Balish (exit): 21:16 (25152) CC GM: Seriad, sure (25161) Seriad: 4df+1 => 0,1,0,1,1 = (3) (25165) Nate: ((has Nate found an exit?)) (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor surveys the area from atop his tower, getting his first clear look at his surroundings. (25152) CC GM: Aura, he seems to be waving you over again (25152) CC GM: Nate finds a trap door under the stairs (25158) Aura: "It looks like one of them is waving us over... I'm going to chec it out, you guys coming with?" (25152) CC GM: er (25152) CC GM: leading to some stairs (25165) Nate: "really, stairs" Nate sighs as he begins his decent (25155) Ryspor : Investigate: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,0,1 = (1) (25158) Aura: too excited to wait for a reply, aura blasts off towards the tower (Seriads) "pshoooooooo!" (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, you're near a golden paved road, and you can see crowds up ahead. (25158) Aura: (flying athletics0 => athletics0) 4df => -1,1,-1,-1 = (-2) (25155) Ryspor : Rolling notice to see Aura flying towards us: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,0,1 = (1) (25162) Balish: Balish keeps up the breathing for a few more moments, then turns toward Maenam, eyes bright. "You ALRIGHT, Maenam?" (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, you see it (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor attempts to wave over the young troll. (25155) Ryspor : Rapport: 4df+3 => -1,-1,1,1,3 = (3) (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, this is NOT A TROLL (25154) Maenam: Maenam blinks, shaking herself straight and putting on a smile for her friend "I'm alright Balish... uh, I think, uh... I mean, I think I'll be alright..." (25161) Seriad: Seriad drums on the windowsil, bored. (25155) Ryspor : The young...um, what is that exactly? Is it maybe a "human"? (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor thinks this is all very exciting, and waves harder. (25158) Aura: can I invoke BOOK LOVING LINGUIST: read Peter Pan? (25152) CC GM: for what (25162) Balish: Balish blinks, then nods at the higher blood. "I'm going IN THERE, okay Maenam? I want to SEE INSIDE that tower. Now, I THINK it MIGHT be WORSE than what we OBSERVED earlier, and I'm NOT going to MAKE YOU come with me." (25152) CC GM: SERIAD PEOPLE ARE FLYING RIGHT BY YOUR WINDOW (25152) CC GM: GET HYPE (25152) CC GM: Nate (25161) Seriad: Seriad: get nervous. Oh fuck people (25152) CC GM: you come out near the bottom of the stairs. (25165) Nate: Investigate the surroundings 4df+1 => -1,0,0,1,1 = (1) (25154) Maenam: Maenam visibly shivers "N..No! I...I'll stay with you, i..if that's alright Bally..." she says, floating with him. (25152) CC GM: Nate, you're in a large plaza (25152) CC GM: You notice Ryspor nearby, waving at a human flying above you (25152) CC GM: And seriad looking out of his window (25161) Seriad: Seriad: Fiddle around with your soft as hell pajamas (25165) Nate: "oh, come, FUCKING, ON, I get down here, and shit goes on up there" Nate pants (25165) Nate: Nate shoot into the air, aiming at open sky, to try and get attention (25165) Nate: 4df+4 => -1,-1,1,1,4 = (4) (25162) Balish: Balish nods toward Maenam, then glances around for that human, the one whose name was a mess of vowles. ((notice to see her flying off)) 4df+4 => 0,1,-1,-1,4 = (3) (25152) CC GM: You see her, and your gaze follows to the crowd (25158) Aura: (Aura: notice gunshots and your client!) 4df+2 => 1,1,0,1,2 = (5) (25161) Seriad: Observe this human child. ((roll? notice or something of the sort?)) (25152) CC GM: You can just observe, if you're trying to learn more about her, investigate. (25156) Nate (exit): 21:32 (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor is startled at the gunshots, and looks down, trying to find the source. (25155) Ryspor : Noticing Nate: 4df+1 => 1,-1,-1,0,1 = (0) (25161) Seriad: 4df => 0,1,-1,1 = (1) (25162) Balish: Balish rolls his eyes at the uproar and the human flying around, glancing at Maenam. "Are you SURE Hi- Maenam? That HUMAN zoomed OFF somewhere, you could ALWAYS talk to her. I KNOW you, ah, don't have as MUCH EXPERIENCE dealing with THESE types of things." (25154) Maenam: (rolling Will to see if Maenam can take another shock 4df+4 => -1,0,0,1,4 = (4))) (25152) CC GM: She can (25161) Seriad: Seriad, direct your attention to your apparently fine hand. (25154) Maenam: Maenam nods "I'm sure Bally..." she smiles, slowly returning to normal "I'll be supes ready this time!" (25152) CC GM: Seriad, you do notice her, But you can't gather much about her. (25161) Seriad: Seriad: JUmp and hope for the best. ((Atheletics?)) (25152) CC GM: yes (25161) Seriad: ((I'm jumping inside my room)) (25161) Seriad: 4df+1 => -1,1,1,-1,1 = (1) (25160) Nullar (exit): 21:40 (25165) Nate: 4df => 0,-1,0,0 = (-1) (25162) Balish: Balish nods, not completely sure. "Fine, Maenam, just... if it becomes TOO MUCH, leave. Deal?" (25152) CC GM: Seriad, you manage to float. (25169) Nullar (enter): 21:42 (25152) CC GM: Nate, you can't seem to get her attention. (25152) CC GM: Aura (25152) CC GM: I'm giving you noticing all 3 (25161) Seriad: "W-Woah!" Seriad says suprised, "This is, this is kind of fun!" You giggle childishly. (25162) Balish: Balish floats up to the spire ((athletics)) 4df+3 => 0,-1,0,-1,3 = (1) (25152) CC GM: It's an old, crumbling tower, similar to the others for players. (25154) Maenam: Maenam nods and follows Balish "Deal!" ((athletics as well 4df+3 => 1,-1,1,-1,3 = (3) (25161) Seriad: Seriad: TO THE TOWER! (25161) Seriad: 4df+1 => 1,1,-1,-1,1 = (1) (25165) Nate: "fuck, this isn't working" Nate heads back inside to climb the stairs (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor decides to ignore the gunshots for now in favor of trying to get up in the air like the human. (25155) Ryspor : Athletics 4df+2 => -1,1,0,1,2 = (3) (25152) CC GM: YOu manage to fly (25163) Nate (exit): 21:46 (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor twirls around briefly before going to meet the human, relishing the thought of making first contact with an alien species! (25162) Balish: Balish floats upward, but is overtaken by Maenam, who seems to have this flying thing down mutch better than he. Well, she is a seadweller, after all, this must be second nature. They reach the window, and Balish takes a long, deep breath in, then enteres the large window. (25158) Aura: As one of the myterious new troll flies right past you, towards the tower, you turn to see a second trol fly towards you (25152) CC GM: Balish, inside the room, it's mostly covered in dust. The room is surrounded by bookshelves, with a small pallet on the floor between them. A single lantern hangs from the ceiling, having long ago lost power. (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor shouts, "Hello there! Are you a human?" (25161) Seriad: 'This is so rad!' Seriad thinks. (25165) Nate: Nate, having reached the top of the tower again, makes his way to the window, heavily out of breath (25154) Maenam: Maenam enters the room after Balish, looking around at the seemingly abandoned room. "wooooooow someone doesn't clean too often el oh el" (25161) Seriad: Seriad you reach the tower. (25170) Rilset (enter): 21:51 (25162) Balish: Balish grimaces, glancing at Maenam, the lands gently on the floor, heartbeat picking up. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all... He approaches the pallet slowly. (25165) Nate: (let's see whats going on outside) 4df+3 => 0,1,1,1,3 = (6) (25161) Seriad: Seriad: enter. (25152) CC GM: Nate, ERRYBODY FLYIN' OUT HERE (25152) CC GM: seriad, you're entering the tower with Balish and Maenam? (25161) Seriad: Yes. (25165) Nate: "tch, really? When in Rome" (try flying yourself) 4df+2 => -1,0,-1,1,2 = (1) (25158) Aura: "indeed I am... My name is Aura (pleasure to meet you), care to join me (and some other trolls), we were just about to explore that flower adorned tower over yonder *points*" (25155) Ryspor : "It's wonderful to meet you as well, Aura. My name is Ryspor Tezeti. I did notice the tower upon first waking. Do we have any idea what's contained within its bowels?" (25161) Seriad: "Uh, Hi!" You say to the two trolls, coughing after, freaking dust... (25158) Aura: "Nope, but thats why we're going to explore it(Im sure theres plenty to be learned from it)... *notice Nate* oh Nate! (you were here too!?) I was begining to think I'd be the only Human out here! " (25162) Balish: Balish turns too quickly, drawing knifekind, and prepairing for a throw, but ceasing when he sees the other troll. He is left standing akwardly with a knife out, poised to be thrown. (25165) Nate: Nate responds with an obscene gesture (25155) Ryspor : Aha, another human! Yet more opportunities for...oh dear. (25161) Seriad: "Um..." Seriad takes a step backwards, hands in the air. (25154) Maenam: Maenam cheerfully waves at the other troll, completely unaware of Balish's near-murder. "Oh em geeee HIIIIII!!!!!" (25165) Nate: Nate floats over to the human and troll (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor puts on a brave face. "Hello there, you must be Nate. It's very nice to meet you!" (25161) Seriad: "Hi" Seriad answers quietly, "What are we doing here?" (25165) Nate: "that would, be my, name" Nate gets out between breaths (25162) Balish: Balish unequips the knife, stealing a glance at Maenam, then nods, turning back around, examining the pallet ((investigate I guess)) 4df => 0,1,-1,0 = (0) (25155) Ryspor : "Well, Nate, how'd you like to go exploring?" (25165) Nate: "whatever, dude" (25154) Maenam: Maenam points over to Balish, "We (25154) Maenam: 're totes checkin out this like... helladank room." (25152) CC GM: Balish, you see it's a pallet (25158) Aura: *start floating back towards the tower, bring possie and attempt exposition on recent events (read: the festival)* (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor follows along cheerfully, listening attentively. Exposition is important! (25165) Nate: Nate really doesn't pay attention, both because that's normal for him, and he's still catching his breath (25162) Balish: Balish glances back at the new Troll. "Name YOURSELF, if you WOULD. I'm not in the BEST MOOD, if you couldn't TELL." (25161) Seriad: "S-Seriad" She says, "And M-might I ask who you are? I-if you don't mind..." (25154) Maenam: Maenam giggles a bit "ohhhhhh, coool name dude!" she gives a little wave "I'm Maenam and he's Bally!" (25152) CC GM: (((isn't seriad a she))) (25162) Balish: "Balish." He growls, without turning around, but pulling himself up to look at the shelves. (25162) Balish: ((maenam calls everyone dude)) (25161) Seriad: ((Yes. lololol)) (25161) Seriad: Seraid begins to inspect the dusty shelves of books (25161) Seriad: 4df => 0,1,-1,-1 = (-1) (25154) Maenam: ((you don't have to be a guy to be a dude)) (25154) Maenam: ((according to Maenam at least)) (25152) CC GM: ((ikr)) (25152) CC GM: Seriad you see nothing (25162) Balish: Balish is only half heartedly looking around, rather keeping this new troll in his vision. This is the one that made contact with Jackie, great... (25152) CC GM: Aura, what are you, ryspor, and nate doing? (25154) Maenam: Maenam also browses around the dusty room (investigate) 4df => 0,-1,0,0 = (-1) (25161) Seriad: ((Should I roll rapport when trying to make "small" talk?)) (25158) Aura: *Aura enters the tower, landing clumsly* (25152) CC GM: yes if you think you're gonna suck at roleplaying it. (25158) Aura: "hey guys! look at all the people I found!" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor gently maneuvers through the door. "My goodness, this place is magnificent!" (25165) Nate: Nate hangs back in the window, eyeing everyone nervously (25162) Balish: Balish glares at Aura, starting to back up. The space is too small for all these people.... (25161) Seriad: "So, What brings you guys here then..." (25165) Nate: His hands slowly reaching towards his shotgun (25154) Maenam: Maenam gasps at the sudden includion of a bunch of new face, waving giddily at everyone "OH EM GEE HEEEEEYYYYYY EVERYONE!!!" (25158) Aura: Aura squees with deligt as she realises the walls are laiden with BOOKS! (25161) Seriad: Seriad makes that one, whatever you call it face. :| (25155) Ryspor : "Hello there miss... Miss... Um." (25165) Nate: (stealth to be unnoticed) 4df+2 => -1,1,-1,1,2 = (2) (25162) Balish: Balish starts to shake, eyeing each newcommer with hostility. "This is too MANY..." he mutters, backing up further. (25161) Seriad: "I-I can leave if you want..." (25155) Ryspor : Attempting to notice Balish's discomfort: 4df+1 => 0,0,1,0,1 = (2) (25152) CC GM: Everyone make a notice to see nate (25154) Maenam: Maenam giggles "Maenam dude" she says before looking back at Balish with a tilted head "Uhhhh whats up Bally?" she asks. (25155) Ryspor : 4df+1 => 0,1,-1,-1,1 = (0) (25162) Balish: 4df+4 => 0,0,-1,-1,4 = (2) (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, Balish is uncomfortable. (25152) CC GM: Balish, you see Nate. (25152) CC GM: You have to get 2 or better to see nate (25158) Aura: *Busy yourself with Investigating the shelves, look for titles on bindings, or if none are to be found, the oldest, most archaic looking ones will do just as well (25152) CC GM: I gotta go grab delivery right quick (25154) Maenam: (notice Nate) 4df => 0,0,1,0 = (1) (25155) Ryspor : Attempt to approach him in a gentle and friendly manner: 4df+3 => 1,0,0,0,3 = (4) (25158) Aura: (noticing nate) 4df+2 => 0,0,1,0,2 = (3) (25158) Aura: (investigating books) 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,0,2 = (2) (25162) Balish: ((THAT MEANS TAKE A BREAK)) (25152) CC GM: and i'm back (25152) CC GM: Ryspor, was that empathy or rapport (25155) Ryspor : ((rapport for now empathy later)) (25152) CC GM: ok (25152) CC GM: Balish, Ryspor is trying to seem very non-threatening (25162) Balish: Balish doesn't care, because that one human in the back is reaching for a weapon. "Aura HUMAN, REIGN in your FELLOW CREATURE, NOW!" (25161) Seriad: Attempt to ask Balish how he FEEEEEEEEELLSSSSSS ((EMPATHY ROLL)) (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor turns sharply in the direction Balish is looking. (25158) Aura: "come now Nate, theres no need to be so cautious! (we're all friends here, right?)" (25161) Seriad: 4df+4 => 1,-1,1,1,4 = (6) (25152) CC GM: One sec seriad (25158) Aura: Aura takes some of the books she picked out and beckons Nate over to help her hold them all ( a far better use for those empty hands, no?) (25155) Ryspor : Confident that Aura is taking care of the obscene human, Ryspor turns back towards Balish only to find someone else is moving in on his territory. Aw hell nah. (25165) Nate: Nate stands his ground "friends? pfft, yeah right, I can't trust them, hell, I can't trust anyone" nate snarls (25162) Balish: Balish is hunched over slightly, pupils slitted and a scornful frown showing off teeth. He is clearly agitated at the amount of people around, and with the human making a grab for a weapon, he's starting to glance around quickly, identifying potential attack routes. (25155) Ryspor : "Oh, hello there, I don't believe we've met," Ryspor says to the newcomer with the utmost friendliness. (25158) Aura: "you can trust me! and I trust them!, now get over here, these books are heavy" (25158) Aura: rapport + stunt 4df+5 => 0,0,-1,0,5 = (4) (25165) Nate: "fine, but, any one of you tries something funny, I, WILL, KILL, ALL, OF, YOU, COMPRENDE?" (25161) Seriad: ((I don't need to re roll do i?)) (25152) CC GM: ((no, balish responded to you...)) (25155) Ryspor : ((i think your roll was lost to the sands of rp)) (25155) Ryspor : ((oh nvm)) (25162) Balish: Balish glares at the OTHER new troll, and holds back a hiss. "HOW ABOUT everyone gets OUT of here? How's THAT for an IDEA?" (25161) Seriad: "O-okay, uh, Balish, j-ust calm down!" Seriad says quickly "Y-yeah! You, and um, uh, Maenam can go first!: (25165) Nate: "Hey man, fuck you" (25154) Maenam: Maenam looks worriedly over at Balish, edging closer to him slowly. "B..Balish dude, um... chill out. Things are okay!" (rolling rapport 4df+20 => 1,-1,-1,0,20 = (19) (25154) Maenam: ((okay, thats not right (25161) Seriad: "Wait! Um, No, I mean, I mean that we could all just just take turns'! (25154) Maenam: 4df+2 => 0,-1,1,-1,2 = (1) (25155) Ryspor : "That seems reasonable. By all means if you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to leave. There's always next time, yes?" (25161) Seriad: "Y-yes." (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor smiles before shaking Balish's hand gently and walking off in the other direction. (25161) Seriad: "This will turn out fine? Right, does everyone agree?" (25158) Aura: *Aura continues here estatic scouring of the written works, far too invested to hear Balish's 'idea' (25152) CC GM: Aura, you don't speak the language that these books are written in. (25162) Balish: Balish glances at Maenam, breath slowing slightly, but when Ryspor takes his hand he snatches it back, bumping into the back wall. (25165) Nate: Nate attempts to give the obscene gesture again, only the books keep him from doing so noticably (25152) CC GM: it will take a VERY DIFFICULT lore role to know it. (25158) Aura: nothing ventured... 4df+4 => 0,-1,0,0,4 = (3) (25152) CC GM: Sorry Aura (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor cringes. Stupid, stupid! He settles for just the grin. (25158) Aura: can i invoke for a reroll? (book lobing linguist) (25152) CC GM: Sure. Spend the FP (25162) Balish: "Maenam." Balish half-whispers, voice sounding dry. "Can you PLEASE lead this TROUPE OUTSIDE so I can LOOK AROUND? Really NONE of you should be IN HERE!" (25158) Aura: lore again 4df+4 => 1,-1,-1,-1,4 = (2) (25158) Aura: D= (25152) CC GM: Sorry Aura (25152) CC GM: You just can't translate this shit (25158) Aura: The fact that she cant read the writing despite her expertise only serves to fuel Auras interest in the building more (25161) Seriad: Seriad tries to inspect the palet again. (25161) Seriad: 4df => 0,1,-1,1 = (1) (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor cautiously backs away, deciding to go look at the bookshelves with the nice human girl. (25154) Maenam: Maenam audibly eeps a bit when she sees Balish freak out, "Uhhh... OH EM GEE! Surrrrrre Bally! Let's go organize a BANGING TOWER PARTTTYYYYY!!!! uhhhh in another, not so helladusty and hellaBallystabby tower! IT'LL BE TOTES CRAY-CRAYFISH!!!!" ((rolling rapport on the group 4df+2 => 0,-1,1,-1,2 = (1) (25158) Aura: "Clearly I will need a larger sample before I can understand any of this... I dont suppose any of you trolls can read this?" (25155) Ryspor : "Perhaps I could take a look?" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor takes the book from Aura and looks at the pages. (25154) Maenam: Maneam grabs a few books and shoves them into a handbag from her strife specibus "Oh yeah I toooootes can take a look, in another tower and junk!" she says, trying to usher people away from the twitchy Balish (25165) Nate: Nate remembers the files he took out of the mailbox before his entry, it's a longshot, but maybe something was in them, in anycase you've got nothing better to do (25162) Balish: Balish starts to breath deeply, keeping his eyes shut, then walks past the troups of people, out of the spire and into the air. 4df+3 => 1,-1,1,-1,3 = (3) (25173) Sami (enter): 22:45 (25154) Maenam: Manam blinks a few times and begins to hurry after him "B..Balish wait up!" she says, simultaniously waving goodbye to the trolls and humans as she passes. (25161) Seriad: Seriad ceases inspecting the pallet and stares at the broken(?) light bulb (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor realizes that he cannot read a word of this book. (25161) Seriad: You know there OBVIOUSLY must not be anything intersting about it, but what else can you do? (25155) Ryspor : He grins sheepishly and hands it back to Aura. (25162) Balish: Balish once outside, takes in the open air, feeling the crosswinds and starting to calm down. After a moment, he floats downward, and examines the vines with the flowers. ((Investigate again)) 4df => 1,1,-1,1 = (2) (25152) CC GM: These are very similar to another flower you have seen, but yet again, genetically modified. (25158) Aura: *look around, there has to be more to this tower than the one room, prhaps you'll find more if you continue onwards (25161) Seriad: Seriad yanks on the lightbulb (25162) Balish: I would like to pluck one, but I have no idea what roll that would be xD (25152) CC GM: I'll give it to you. (25152) CC GM: Seriad, roll an idiot check. (25161) Seriad: 4df => -1,-1,1,-1 = (-2) (25152) CC GM: 1d12 => 4 = (4) (25161) Seriad: ((rofl)) (25152) CC GM: ((Whoops)) (25152) CC GM: Seriad, IT'S A PALLET!!! :DDDDDD (25161) Seriad: OH BOY (25154) Maenam: Maenam floats back towards Balish, gladly noticing he is calmer "Woah... Bally, you like toooooote got me worked up back there. Are you alri-" she says before vanishing in midair as she reawakens back in the real world. (25158) Aura: Pull out gold magnifyingglass, be the great detective 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,-1,2 = (2) (25154) Maenam: ((or shit, do they just fall back asleep?)) (25154) Maenam: ((eh either way, g'night folks)) (25152) CC GM: Aura (25152) CC GM: Someone was HURT here. (25152) CC GM: There is an ANCIENT DRIED BLOOD STAIN near the pallet (25161) Seriad: Seriad lies on the pallet. (25158) Aura: any particular color? (25162) Balish: ((strife to cut off a flower, by the way)) 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,1,2 = (3) (25152) CC GM: You got a flower, congratulations (25152) CC GM: it is red (25158) Aura: *gasp*, "It appears something most foul has taken place here!" (25161) Seriad: Maybe if you're laying on it, you could inspect this mystical pallet HARDER! (25161) Seriad: 4df => 1,-1,0,-1 = (-1) (25165) Nate: Nate glances up from the files he's reading, quizically wondering what everyone else is doing (25158) Aura: is there a trail of blood to follow, or just whats on the pallet? (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor looks around for any sign of stairs leading below. (25152) CC GM: Just what's on the pallet (25155) Ryspor : Investigate 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,1,1 = (-1) (25162) Balish: Balish feels the shape of the flower in his hand, then begins to gently tease the pedal, breathing while working it. (25161) Seriad: Seriad sniffs, trying to distinguish and SPESHUL smells. (25161) Seriad: 4df => 0,0,0,-1 = (-1) (25152) CC GM: jesus syriad you can't win for losing (25165) Nate: Nate puts the files back in his pocket, "what are, you doing?" he asks to no one in particular (25161) Seriad: ((Wait, I typed that right?)) (25174) Sami (enter): 23:02 (25158) Aura: "Nate, you would know more about this than me (butchers son and all) any idea what this could be from?" *points to blood stains (25161) Seriad: Seriad is now bored, there are no smells, so she decides to search for stairs with Ryspor. (25161) Seriad: 4df => 1,0,1,1 = (3) (25165) Nate: (does Nate notice anything interesting about it?) 4df+3 => 1,0,1,1,3 = (6) (25152) CC GM: Seriad, there are stairs under the carpet (25152) CC GM: Nate, this is just like the blood spatter when you remove the eyes from an animal, for prepping it for a trophy. (25161) Seriad: ((AW YUS.)) (25155) Ryspor : "Well done, madam!" (25161) Seriad: Seriad follow the stairs? (25165) Nate: "nothing good, is what this is" (25161) Seriad: "Guys! I found stairs! I mean, if you all want to, you know, follow them, that's cool!" (25165) Nate: "there's, a lack of spray, implying a lack of, death occuring here, pools too small too" (25162) Balish: Balish float back up, makeshift security item in hand. He lingers outside, watching the other trolls and human clutter about what is probably Libby's tower. (25155) Ryspor : Hooray, stairs! Ryspor follows them. (25161) Seriad: Seriad trails behind. (25158) Aura: Aura wonders aloud if the blood is related to the 'festival' they witnessed not too long ago (25165) Nate: "looks off to be, a drain job, whatever happened here, it wasn't pretty" (25158) Aura: She lets the thought hang in the air, deciding she'd rather check out these sweet hidden stairs than contemplate the motives behind such a brutal act (25165) Nate: "man, this place, is grim" (25155) Ryspor : "I agree. Something about it seems very...off, if that makes sense." (25162) Balish: Balish sighs, rejoining the group, shooting a glance at the male human. "YES, that is an UNDERSTATEMENT." Balish squeezes past them, toward a bookself, using this as a final identification. ((Lore to remeber)) 4df+1 => 1,1,1,1,1 = (5) (25152) CC GM: There be dots all over these books, if that's what ou're asking (25165) Nate: "well, I'm sorry I'm out, of the loop, asshole" (25162) Balish: I'm asking if the dots are familiar? Maybe recognizable patterns or such? Just drawing lines. (25152) CC GM: yes (25152) CC GM: they are recognizable. (25161) Seriad: Team Choo Choo has successfully reached the bottom of the stairs? (25162) Balish: Balish sighs, then follows the other trolls as they trail downstairs, completely ignoring the rude human. (25152) CC GM: Yes, Seriad. (25152) CC GM: Everyone who chose to walk rather than fly is now there. (25165) Nate: Nate ignores the troll leaving, he's not quite done here (25162) Balish: ((I should add Balish p much floats everywhere. Should I roll athletic more?)) (25152) CC GM: Nah, only when doing something difficult (25152) CC GM: nate what are you doing (25165) Nate: take a good look around the room now that you're alone (investigate) 4df+1 => 0,-1,1,1,1 = (2) (25161) Seriad: Seriad inspects this new room. (25155) Ryspor : As does Ryspor. (25161) Seriad: 4df => -1,1,1,0 = (1) (25155) Ryspor : 4df+1 => 1,-1,-1,1,1 = (1) (25162) Balish: Balish decends much faster than the others, because flying in the best option to get around, clearly. He still has the red flower out, teasing one of the pedals gently. (25158) Aura: 4df+2 => 1,0,1,-1,2 = (3) (25152) CC GM: nate, this room appears to be something belonging to a bookworm. Whoever lived here clearly took better care of their books than themselves. Other than the bloodstain on the floor, it's relatively pristine. (25152) CC GM: Everyone downstairs, you're in the plaza. The crowd has mostly disappated, but there is blood all over the dais. (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor just stares. (25161) Seriad: Seriad sniffs the blood, grimmacing (25161) Seriad: 4df => -1,1,0,-1 = (-1) (25165) Nate: ((can I treat the blood as a consequence for my 'thrill of the hunt' stunt?)) (25161) Seriad: ((Wanted to find something in the blood.)) (25155) Ryspor : "Is...this where the festival happened?" (25161) Seriad: "I-I guess?" (25155) Ryspor : Suddenly gold seems like a very hostile color to Ryspor. (25161) Seriad: Seriad approaces the dias and attempts to inspect that. (25161) Seriad: 4df => 0,1,1,1 = (3) (25162) Balish: "Still FRESH, I guess." Balish stalks out of the spire, standing a little ways away from the other two trolls, but seeming like he is in a much better mood. (25159) Sami (exit): 23:25 (25152) CC GM: ((what does thrill of the hunt say?)) (25158) Aura: " Do you recall what it was she said... (you know, when she was all possesed?) It sounded important, but I was a bit... distracted and dont remember" (25158) Aura: ((directed @ balish/maenam)) (25155) Ryspor : ((maenam woke up)) (25165) Nate: ((ehh, never mind, Nate should probably catch up with everyone else)) (25158) Aura: ((oh right, just bbalish then)) (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor is curious as to how Balish is so calm right now. Rolling empathy: 4df+4 => 1,1,0,1,4 = (7) (25165) Nate: Nate, sutably creeped out, begins his trek down the stairs, he doesn't want to be alone right now (25152) CC GM: Balish seems very attached to the flower he's holidng. (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor walks around to the front of Balish, remembering his reaction from earlier. "That's a nice flower. Is it from the tower?" (25162) Balish: Balish frowns, glancing at the troll. "Yeah, it's- It REMINDS me of someone." he runs a finger over it's surface. (25162) Balish: Balish glances at Aura, raising an eyebrow. "Did you SAY something?" (25158) Aura: Aur arepeats her question (25165) Nate: Nate, now at the bottom of the tower, makes his way towards the others, falling in a few steps behind them (25162) Balish: "Right, all THAT. The Herals is RESTLESS, the Heros AWAKEN, the Oracle... uh, I FORGET that part, The BITCH SCHEMES, the Thief ACTS, The END has COME, CONSTRUCTION begins. SOMETHING like THAT." (25165) Nate: "sounds like, a load, of cryptic bullshit" (25155) Ryspor : "Now, now, prophecies are important in games like this. I remember one time our knight disregarded a prophecy about his impending doom and got crushed by a hydra." (25165) Nate: "knight?" Nate asks (25155) Ryspor : "Oh!" Ryspor looks panicked. "Nothing! Definitely not roleplaying. Who does something as silly as that? Aha. Ahaha!" (25161) Seriad: "He's talking about a tablr top rpg!" (25161) Seriad: "I prefer Flarp myself, but I guess they're alright. (25165) Nate: "oh" Nate responds slightly saddened (25154) Maenam (exit): 23:40 (25155) Ryspor : "Definitely not! At all. No. Never." (25165) Nate: "would have saved, me a lot, of trouble" (25161) Seriad: "OH YOU!" Seriad does the hand flappy thing. (25162) Balish: Balish scoffs. "Roleplaying Nulla-" He blinks a couple times, then his eyes narrow, glancing away from the group while rubbing the flower pedal more vigorously. (25165) Nate: "I'm pretty sure, your knight, has it out for me" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor is distracted from his frantic denials briefly. He looks over curiously, before deciding to pursue it another day. (25155) Ryspor : ((over to balish)) (25155) Ryspor : "My knight? You mean Jossik?" (25162) Balish: Balish raises an eyebrow, glancing toward the human and the other troll. Whatever his name was. (25165) Nate: "yeah, I think that was, their name" (25155) Ryspor : "He seemed like a nice enough fellow when we talked. What exactly makes you think he's out to get you?" (25165) Nate: "an accident, I made a, fucking mistake, and he's holding it, against me" (25173) Sami (exit): 23:45 (25158) Aura: ((i have to go afk for a sec, assume Aura is writing down notes (about the prophecy) for now)) (25152) CC GM: kk (25155) Ryspor : "I could talk to him about it if you want. I haven't been in contact with him for very long, but I feel like we're on fairly good terms." (25165) Nate: "nah, I need to learn to solve, my own problems, not hide behind, someone else" (25161) Seriad: "Oh hey! I think I found som-" Seriad didn't finish her sentence as she is now awake. (25161) Seriad: Disconnecting from server... (25161) Seriad (exit): 23:48 (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor looks around, startled. (25162) Balish: Balish blinks. "Heroic of you. Are you humans POSSIBLY not are HORRIBLY SNEAKY and BACKSTABBING as I have been lead to BELEIVE?" (25155) Ryspor : "What just happened? Where did she go?" (25162) Balish: Balish glances over at the confused troll. "She WOKE UP, duh. What, you think we are TRAPPED here forever?" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor blinks. (25155) Ryspor : "So." (25155) Ryspor : "This is all a dream?" (25155) Ryspor : He tilts his head confusedly. (25165) Nate: "everyone's different, I though all of you, were assholes based upon the short, 'conversation' I had with one with purple text" (25162) Balish: "No. This is ANOTHER BODY. Your OTHER BODY is where you last fell asleep. Try to KEEP UP, will you?" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor's anger flares. "Well excuse me, but I never even wanted to play this game in the first place, so I think a little naivete is expected, all things considered!" (25155) Ryspor : "Was I supposed to just magically intuit these things all by myself?" (25162) Balish: Balish crosses his arms, glancing at the rude human. "That was ME, rude human, but I MADE the assumption ALL humans were like that FOOL pest, what was his name... Dean maybe? Or Dior? It STARTED with a D." (25165) Nate: 'that, doesn't narrow it down, both are fools, what was the color they use to type?" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor likes to think that he has a relatively cool temper for a seadweller. He likes to think that he is relatively immune to highblood rages. He is only fooling himself, and even then just barely. (25155) Ryspor : He takes a deep breath, suddenly seeming much more intimidating. (25162) Balish: Toward Ryspor, Balish comments, "Glub take me, I haven't heard ANYONE take a joke that TERRIBLY since the last Violetblood tried sauntering around one of the Purbleblood get togeter." (25155) Ryspor : "I." (25155) Ryspor : "AM." (25155) Ryspor : "TALKING." (25155) Ryspor : I would VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT if I could finish one FUCKING sentence without being discarded." (25155) Ryspor : "I have had just about ENOUGH of this game." (25155) Ryspor : "My sprite is the fucking INVENTOR OF SADISM, my land won't FUCKING shut up, and my lusus - " (25155) Ryspor : He growls. (25155) Ryspor : "God, who even KNOWS where my lusus is at this point?" (25155) Ryspor : "Probably DEAD along with the REST OF THE FUCKING WORLD." (25152) CC GM: ryspor (25152) CC GM: you'll need to roll an intimidate (25152) CC GM: well, trolling (25155) Ryspor : ((would that fall under rapport or not?)) (25152) CC GM: ((no, trolling is a seperate skill)) (25155) Ryspor : ((curses)) (25155) Ryspor : 4df => -1,1,-1,-1 = (-2) (25155) Ryspor : ((ITS NOT VERY EFFECTIVE)) (25152) CC GM: Ryspor is literally the least intimidating troll (25162) Balish: Balish raises his hand over his mouth, body trembling slightly. After a few moment, a light laughter breaks out, until he has to place a hand on the tower to stop from falling over. "SERIOUSLY? Our race just ENDED and here YOU are, the most MISERABLE troll in the WORLD? Oh, GLUB, you HAVE to be the Violetblood, don't YOU? Here WE have the CHANCE to LIVE, to PROBABLY create a BETTER WORLD and here you are BLUBBERING." (25165) Nate: "we're you just flirting there?" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor stops, confused momentarily. Then he begins literally quivering in rage and humiliation. (25155) Ryspor : "FUCK. YOU. ALL." (25155) Ryspor : He flies away as fast as he can. (25152) CC GM: roll athletics (25155) Ryspor : 4df+2 => 1,1,0,0,2 = (4) (25158) Aura: *Aura looks up from her notes, hoping to interject, stop the troll from fleeing, but before she can find the words, she wakes up... (25162) Balish: Balish continues to laugh, actually falling on the ground. "Oh GLUB LEADEN my TONGUE and CLOSE my EYES, this is GREAT! Here I thought Libby was the ONLY ONE who could make me LAUGH like this!" (25155) Ryspor : Ryspor doesn't even know where he's going. He just flies blindly, anywhere away from them. (25158) Aura: *aura wakes in her room, the sound of Balish laughing still ringing in her ears (25158) Aura: Disconnecting from server... (25158) Aura (exit): 00:03 (25165) Nate: Nate, now alone with the crazy troll, begins slowly backing up (25162) Balish: "Hahaha..." Balish slowly begins to recover, straightening himself out. He glances at the other human, nodding. "SORRY about that, Seadwellers, crazy EVERY last ONE." (25165) Nate: "you don't seem, too sane, yourself" (25162) Balish: Balish shakes his head, clearing the last whisps of laughter. "Like you HUMANS are any better. It took, WHAT, a WEEK before one of you began LICKING Jackie's boots? Lucky for YOU, he's OUT OF THE PICTURE." (25165) Nate: "yeah, he jumped off, a dragon on his land, old news" (25162) Balish: "Oh NO, he was TORN APART in the human Kate's LAND, I think. WONDER who FINALLY did him IN, they did a GREAT JOB, if I may SAY." (25165) Nate: "Kate's land? How'd he, get there?" (25162) Balish: Balish raises an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to KNOW? I was just sent to PICK UP THE PEICES, that's all." (25165) Nate: "by whom?" (25162) Balish: "By-" Balish catches himself, narrowing his eyes slightly. "By the PERSON who USED to occupy this TOWER." He says, indicating with a hand. (25165) Nate: "that's unhelpful, maybe I can, find someone, more willing, to fill me in?" (25162) Balish: Balish blinks, gaze lingering on the tower. "Probably. Just ASK around, I ASSUME you will find out SOONER OR LATER. I'd talk to ONE of your Human FRIENDS. Now, if you will EXCUSE me..." (25162) Balish: Balish begins to levitate upwards, returning to the tower window. ((athletics)) 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) (25165) Nate: "too bad too, I know blood, what happened there, was a real mess" Nate call out as the troll floats away (25162) Balish: "It WAS." He calls down. "But it will be a WORSE MESS for those who DID the ACT, not who RECIEVED the PUNISHMENT, I can tell you THAT." (25165) Nate: "more cryptic shit, do you not have names, or something?" (25162) Balish: "I do." He calls down, teasingly. "YOU don't." With that, he disappears inside. (25165) Nate: "what a prick" Nate says to himself as he walks away